Mud is Thicker Than Water (John Smith 10)
Story The Proto-TRUK flies through space, heading towards a Plumbers’ flagship. John: Ah, it’s been so long since I’ve seen these guys. Elektra: Old teammates? John: Yeah. These guys were under my command during the Clone Wars last year. They then helped me save the Earth from Phantom. We’ve been through a lot, and they haven’t let me down before. The ship docks on the flagship, greeted by Commander Cody. He has his helmet off, revealing his army style hair cut and tanned skin. Cody: General John! (He salutes) It’s an honor to have you with us. John: At ease, Cody. Elektra: You, general? I thought you were kidding when you said that before. Cody: Still your tongue. General John was one of the greatest generals of the war. His forces didn’t suffer a single casualty until the final battle, when we were betrayed. If he had kept his position, he could’ve ended the war much quicker. John: Tack took over pretty well. Elektra: Tack? John: My second-in-command, who is the general of this ship now. Cody, to the bridge! Cody: Yes sir! The group heads up to the bridge, Elektra skeptical. Elektra: He said you didn’t keep your position. Why did you give up such a high ranking position? Voice: Because he’s a friend first. Hehe! John turns, seeing Lucy, with great big grin on her face. John: Lucy! (Lucy hugs John, him hugging back.) It’s been too long. Lucy: Since the Viscosia incident. How you been?! John: Better than usual. Thanks again for all your hard work. I’m sure this is a bit awkward for you. The group keeps walking, entering the elevator. Elektra: Who’s this? An old girlfriend? John: No, this is Lucy, the first ever Sludgepuppy Plumber. Lucy: Uh, actually, that’s a slang term. If you want to not get thrown into space, you should use the term Lenopan. John: Huh. No one ever corrected me on that before. Elektra: So this is the one who got our contact with the Sludge, I mean Lenopan king. Lucy: Yeah, I made a call to my cousin. It’s been since I left for the Plumbers since I made any contact with my family. I’ve been, isolated from them. Cody: Along with a more or less equal reaction from many Plumbers. General Tack makes sure to only recruit people who aren’t prejudice. Lucy: And I tell him not to worry about me. The elevator makes it to the bridge, the group exiting the elevator. Clone troops are at the control consoles, when Eddy, Ashoka and Tack approach. Eddy: John! John and Eddy do an elaborate handshake, hugging afterwards. John: Eddy, Tack working you hard? Eddy: Nothing I can’t handle. Ahsoka: And when he does, I’m the one who gives him a break. John: Ahsoka. You’re definetely more confident. Ahsoka: I guess I found some, inspiration. She looks at Tack as she says that, blushing. John salutes Tack. John: General. Tack: At ease. You salute to no one. John: You’ve made a name for yourself. I heard you were up in the running for new Magister of Earth. Tack: Yeah, I turned it down though. I definetely enjoy exploring space much more. Elektra: Hello, name’s Elektra. I’ve heard good things about all of you. Trooper: General, we have an approaching ship. A large, dark purple starship comes out of warp drive, parking nearby the flagship. Lucy: That’s the King’s alright. Eddy: Who’s the king? I heard there’s a new one. Lucy: Louie. I never imagined him to take over though, even if he was a strong warrior. John: Alright. What’s the plan, Tack? Elektra: Wait, you’re letting him call the shots?! John: He and Lucy are the ones who set up the negotiations. We wouldn’t be here if not for his diplomatic persuasion. Tack: You give me too much credit. Anyway, we’re going to send a small group to meet with the King, as he’s only allowed for three people. Obviously you’re going, John, as is Lucy. And then I’m sending Eddy as backup. Elektra: Excuse me?! How come I’m not going on this expedition?! I’m more qualified than this weak human! John: Eddy’s a technopath. He can read all technological events occurring by blinking. He’ll be able to sense anything going wrong. What’s more, he was my first partner, and I will not let you disrespect him. Eddy: John, it’s fine. I’m used to being picked on. John: Elektra, you’ll be staying here. That’s an order. Elektra: Ugh. Fine. I’m going to find a target to shoot then. Since you don’t need me. Elektra walks past John, stepping on his foot in the process. He grabs his foot, as Elektra takes the elevator down. Ahsoka: Some new partner you got. John: 2,000 year old hunter. Hated me since she was 12. But she understands the importance of this mission. She understands duty. We’ll take the Proto-TRUK over. End Scene The Proto-TRUK flies over, boarding the Lenopan ship. Waiting in the hanger is a Lenopan in human form, with blond hair and wearing a long black dress. As Lucy disembarks from the TRUK, she squeals in excitement, and runs over to hug her, the two laughing. Lucy: Camille! It’s been too long! Camille: And here I was looking for the little brat! You’ve grown! The two break apart, as John and Eddy join them. John: Hi, John Smith. Camille: So, you really did become friends with him. I must say, your tale has become quite the story. Lucy: Really? Camille: In a sense. Some people applaud you for your bravery, others shun you for your betrayal. John: I hate to interrupt, but can we get going? I don't want to keep the King waiting. Camille: Yeah, good luck with that. (The group starts walking.) The only reason that you’re getting this meeting is because he loves his favorite cousin. Eddy: You’re cousins with the King? You’re royalty? Camille: No, Louie took power. We had a power vacancy after the Clone Wars. John: What do you mean? Lucy: The Lenopans joined the Separatists in the Clone Wars. Once it was won, the old king was, executed. To make an example. Camille: Louie was able to rise up and take the throne. Our civilization was in ruins, and he offered a solution, and an enemy. Lucy: Uh, John, you might want to take on your Lenopan form. Just in case. (Lucy enters her humanoid sludge form.) John: Alright. John takes a stance, but nothing happens. He tries again, still nothing. John: Oh, boy. Eddy: What?! John: I, uh, lost access to that form. Lucy: Oh, well, be careful. They arrive at the bridge, where King Louie was sitting on the command chair, in blob form. The top of his head is formed in the shape of a crown. The Lenopan next to him was in humanoid sludge form, with a muscular upper body, resembling a military soldier. John and Lucy approach the chair, Lucy bowing on one knee. John follows, bowing down. Eddy stays back, surveying the area. Louie: Well! The great John Smith, hero of the Plumbers, bowing at my knees! Oh, how times have changed. Lucy: Your majesty, we are humbly honored to be in Louie: And he even greets me with such proper respect! No Plumber has ever done that before. Other Lenopans chuckle at this, as Camille looks tense. Lucy: What, but Louie: Now, I shall hear your request. John: I have slightly heard on your rise to power, specifically with proclaiming an enemy. Is Earth this enemy? Louie: Oh, no! The Plumbers are the enemy! And when assaulting an enemy, you strike where their forces are weakest, which in this case, is Earth. Your return has caused some complications, though. Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise blue, monitoring the computer systems. He sees the hanger deck go into lockdown. John: I am here to work out a peace treaty with you. Lucy: Several good Lenopans have died trying to Louie: Tell me, John Smith? Are you in a winning position? John: As Lucy was saying before you cut her off, Louie: Lucy who? John was confused, but Lucy looks hurt. John: The Lenopan in the Plumbers. Louie: Bah! That traitor! She is dead to us, betraying our entire way of life! Do not utter her name again! John becomes tense, sensing the change in atmosphere. The snickering Lenopans quiet down, their gaze as serious as John’s. John: I’ve defeated every group of Lenopans you’ve sent to Earth. I’ve killed many of them, but surely you’ve heard of the escape of others. We don’t want this war Louie: You don’t want this war! Were you ordered from the Plumber supremes to get this peace treaty, or was it all your idea?! John stops, thinking carefully on his words. The door to the room closes, Eddy noticing. Eddy: This is going to turn bad real fast. Have to hack their systems. Keep talking, John. John: You turned my home into a battleground. Being from Earth, it was originally my idea. However, it was approved by Grand Magister Labrid. The Plumbers have no desire for another war, especially so close to the last one. King Louie picks something out of his teeth, flicking it out. Louie: Well said. Looks like you’re as smart as you are strong. What’s in it for us if we accept? John: The Plumbers will leave you alone, provided you don’t initiate in any sort of crime? Louie: So if one of my subjects were to, for example, rob a store, is that a violation of the act? If we try to buy weapons legally, will you twist it to make it look like we’re the bad ones?! The crowd of Lenopans are booing John now, Lucy starting to sweat. Lucy: (Whispers) John. John: What do you want, then? Louie: For the Plumbers to leave us alone. And to give us a new home. John: What? Louie: They didn’t tell you? Our home world was seized at the end of the war, leaving us stranded in space like a bunch of filthy Incurseans! We have no home, no way of life to cling onto. I’ve rebuilt this army from scratch because you destroyed our military, our source of income, everything! John stands, a wave of mana dissipating. The Lenopans look frightened, though they stand fast. John: I am no longer in the mood for this. What do you want? King Louie stretches his neck, his face directly in John’s. He smiles greedily. Louie: The Earth. A new home for my subjects. And for you to vacate it. John: (Mockingly) Hate to disappoint you, but the Earth is not for sale. A private business owner currently holds the rights to own Earth. Louie extends a tongue blade, which John dodges. John spins, slicing Louie’s head off with a mana blade, the sludge falling to the floor. Louie retracts his head, it reforming. Louie: You dare attack the king! The Plumbers have intended to kill us all along! My followers, exterminate them! The Lenopans charge at them, wielding mallet and mace fists. Lucy spins, her arms flattened out like fly swatters, catching and sending them flying. John turns into Battle Tails, and spins, his tails increasing the range of a wind vortex forming. The Lenopans are sucked in, as Eddy activates a gauntlet, which launches off and grabs Lucy, pulling her out of a pile. Camille pulls off into the background, watching. Louie: Javert! Wipe him out! Javert, his guard, forms a sludge spear in his hand, throwing it, it erupting as its hit by wind. The sludge buries Battle Tails, who spins to fling it off. Battle Tails: Throwing weapons? That’s new. Battle Tails rolls across the floor, and rams Javert, knocking him back. Javert forms sludge arrows in his chest, firing them. Battle Tails dodges most with ease, deflecting the last few with his tails. Lucy protects Eddy from oncoming Lenopans, as the door to the room opens. Eddy: Got it! John, we need to go! Battle Tails looks around the room, analyzing everything. Battle Tails: Got it. Get ready to fly! Battle Tails takes to the air, flying at Eddy and Lucy. Javert forms a cannon with his arm, firing a sludge bomb, as Battle Tails drops from the air. He rolls across the ground, and jumps to grab onto Eddy and Lucy’s shoulders. Battle Tails: Trajectory perfect! Battle Tails spins his tails, which unleash a powerful blast of wind that knocks Lenopans away as they fly forward. Eddy and Lucy scream as they fly down the hall, no Lenopan able to give chase. Louie: Blow the flagship then! Send a message to all Plumbers! We’re not going to negotiate. It’s victory, or death! The Lenopan cheer. Battle Tails, Eddy and Lucy board the Proto-TRUK, as Eddy opens the hanger door. They fly off the ship, seeing the Lenopan ship firing at the flagship, it having shields up. Eddy: They’re attacking?! Lucy: Guess there’s no more negotiating. Battle Tails: Contact Tack and let him know we’re off the ship. I’ll cover you. Battle Tails turns into Chromastone, as the hanger door opens, him flying into space. He shoots into the path of the lasers, absorbing several of them. He fires ultraviolet rays back at the Lenopan ship, it taking heavy damage. Chromastone: End of the line for you, Louie! Now either back out quietly, or I’ll make your species a thing of the past! The Lenopan ship stops firing, instead turning away. It enters light speed, disappearing. Chromastone flies down to the hanger bay, landing while the shields go up. He reverts, Eddy and Lucy waiting for him. Lucy: Did you mean that? Wipe out the species? John: (Sighs) If it came to that, no. Only that ship. I’m sorry, but Tack, Ahsoka, Cody and Elektra make their way to the hanger bay. Tack: What was that all about?! John: The mission was a failure. We’re officially at war with the Lenopan. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Tack * Lucy Mann * Eddy * Ahsoka Tano * Commander Cody * Camille Mann Villains * Lenopans ** King Louie **Javert Aliens *Battle Tails (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) Trivia * It's revealed that the Sludgepuppy's real name is Lenopan. * It's revealed that John has lost access to Sludge Blob. * This is Lucy's first time returning to her people. She is responded by being shunned and ignored. * Tack's quote "You salute to no one" is based off a quote from The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. "You bow to no one." * Louie's rise to power and the state of the Lenopan army resembles the rise of Nazism after WWI. * Javert is named after the main villain in Les Miserable. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Sludge Puppy War